Taken : NCIS LA FANFICTION
by Keryl101
Summary: After a long day at work, Eric Beale is about to go to bed when he sees some men breaking into his house. He calls in the team but will they get there in time? Or will they be taken as well? Read this fanfiction to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey other NCIS: Los Angeles fans! This is my first every fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! Please only leave positive or construct reviews so I can hopefully improve my writing skills. Also, I edit this myself so I apologise in advance for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes or anything like that. Love you guys, please favourite this story and me as an author, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks!**

 **-Keryl101, from somewhere in Australia**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

 **Taken…**

Chapter 1

Eric yawned as he walked into the front door to his home after a very long day at work. Nell had been home sick and he had done his work solo for the day. Eric walked in the door to his home and headed over to his fridge, hoping to find something he could have for dinner before he went to bed. As he opened to the fridge door he noticed a small plate covered in alfoil with a little note sitting on top of it. The note read: Enjoy - Nell. Eric smiled to himself as he picked up the note in one hand and the plate in the other. He slowly backed away from the fridge and shut it with his foot as he dawdled over to one of the counters in his kitchen. He put the note down on the bench and began to remove the alfoil from the plate. He lifted it up and revealed a tasty-looking meal. A chicken parmigiana schnitzel with a salad and some vegetables. _Yum_ , Eric thought. He picked up the plate and put in the microwave for a few minutes and went into his lounge room and sat down on his couch. He reached over to the coffee table that was situated just in front of him and grabbed the television remote. As he turned the television on his phone began to ring from the back pocket of his shorts. He reached for his phone and answered it before putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Just wait a second, I'll put the T.V on mute" Eric shouted into the phone. He grabbed the television remote and pressed the mute button. "Hello?" he said into the phone. There was no answer. "Hello? Who is this **?"** Eric said into the phone once again, hoping for a response. After waiting for a few seconds and not getting a response, he hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. _That was weird_ , he thought. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Eric got up from his couch and walked back into his kitchen and over to the microwave. He opened the microwave door and pulled out a steaming plate and rushed it over to the counter and placed it on it as quickly as he could, trying not to burn his fingers in the process. He decided to allow his meal to cool slightly before grabbing a knife, fork and his plate and sitting back on his couch once again. He pressed the mute button on the television remote again so that he could watch and listen to the television whilst enjoying his meal that Nell had brought to him.

* * *

Once Eric had finished his meal he got up and put his cutlery and plate in the sink and turned off the T.V. He checked his phone to see the time. 10:31pm. He then headed towards his bedroom when he heard saw a light through his side window. Curiosity lured Eric towards the window to have a look outside. He peered through the darkness and saw a car with no plates that he had never seen before. It was a black four-wheel drive with, from what he could see, had very darkly tinted side windows. This unknown car was parked in his drive way, directly behind his car. Eric saw three men get out of the car in black hoodies with their faces covered. Eric immediately backed away from the window and headed into his bedroom and the light out. He climbed into his wardrobe as he heard rattle from his back door. Clearly someone was trying to pick his lock. He reached for his phone a dialled in the number that he knew off by heart. It rang for about 5 or 6 seconds before someone on the other end picked up.

"Nell!" he whispered into the phone rather loudly.

"Yea Eric? Why are you calling me at this time of the nig-" She was cut off by Eric part-way through her sentence.

"People are here at my house. They're trying to get in, trying to pick the lock. There's three of them Nell. I need help… and I need it now"

"What? Oh god Eric. I'll get the team, just wait a sex" Nell spat out very quickly.

"I'll try Nell." Eric said as he hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He heard his bedroom door creak open before hearing footsteps slowly walking towards the wardrobe…

Nell dialled Kensi's number into her phone as quickly as her hand and mind would let her. Almost immediately, Kensi answered the phone.

"Hi Nell? What's up?" she said in a confused voice.

"Eric's in trouble Kensi. He needs the team at his place ASAP. There are three guys there and they are braking into his house." Nell tried to inform her as quickly as she could. "Call Deeks and get him the loop. Ill contact Callen, Sam and Hetty."

"Okay, I'll get Deeks" Kensi said before hanging up. She called Deeks and he answered within 4 seconds.

"Allo?" Deeks said in a lively and cheery way.

"Get into your gear and head over to Eric's. Three hooded guys have broken into his house and he needs backup. I'll meet you there" She told him without even taking a breath.

"Got it" Deeks said. Kensi hung up on him and he raced over to this bed-side table to grab his gun and badge. H raced out to his car and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Thoughts about Eric were rushing through his head at a million miles an hour and he didn't know what to think about the situation. _Why were people going after Eric? Would he get there in time?_

* * *

Deeks jumped out of his car and snuck towards the side of the house with his gun up. He slowly cleared the mysterious car and quickly walked around the side of the house to the back door. He creaked it open and crept into the house. Deeks then peered into the first room, the bedroom. He could see large bloodstains on the carpet but the room was empty. Definitely signs of struggle, clothes everywhere just outside of the wardrobe and the wardrobe door was partially torn off of its hinges, along with bloody fingerprints on the door and edge of the bed. Deeks could hear the front door slam open and he raced towards it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something cold and hard pressed on the back of his head. He put his hands up in surrender, still holding onto his weapon.

"Drop your gun before I blow your brains out!" a man shouted from behind. Deeks dropped his gun onto the ground. The man behind him knelt down and removed the other pistol from underneath Deeks' jeans near his shoes.

"Move" He heard the man say from behind as he put his gun onto Deeks' back and pushed him out the door. They reached the large open boot of the four-wheel drive when he saw Eric. He was knocked out from what looked like an extremely hard hit to the head which caused a large mark on his forehead. His hand and legs were tied together with two sets of handcuffs and his mouth was covered with duck-tape, He also had a large bruise on his cheek. Deeks suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back off his head before everything went black…

* * *

Kensi pulled up to Eric's place when she saw Deeks' car, along with Eric's – they were both empty with Deeks' front door still wide open. She raced out of her car and headed towards the house. Kensi then cleared the whole house, but noticed bloodstains and many signs of struggle including draws being opened and searched and clothes everywhere on the bedroom floor. Just after, she heard a car pull up out the front and she darted out the door. It was Callen and Sam, in Sam's black charger. She sprinted out to them immediately.

"Kensi!" Callen shouted out to her, "What's happened? Where is Deeks and Eric?"

"I don't know, but they aren't here. There are bloodstains inside and things have been thrown everywhere. I called Deeks and told him to meet me here about 20 minutes ago. He must've gotten here before me and tried to stop the captures himself. They could both be in deep trouble…"

"I got a call from Nell about 20 minutes ago telling us to come here because Eric was being attacked. Why would anyone come after Eric?" Sam asked the team.

"I don't know but we need to report back to OPS and block off the crime scene." Callen told them. Kensi nodded and went over to her car. She got in it and dialled Nell's number into her cell.

"Kensi! Is Eric okay? Did you guys get the three men?" Nell questioned in a very worried and frustrated voice.

"Eric and Deeks are both gone and their cars are both at Eric's place. We need you to get Hetty in the loop. But I'd be surprised if she didn't already know. Also, check any cameras in the area and see if you can identify any of the men or where they went." Kensi said to her as calmly as she could.

"Oh my god… I'll tell Hetty and get onto the cameras. Sending a few agents down with the gear to isolate the crime-scene." Said Nell with a nearly broken voice. "Oh and Kensi?"

"Yea?"

"Find them, please."

"We will Nell, we will" And with that, Kensi hung up the phone and leant her head back against the seat. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders now, but she know she just had to concentrate. She started up her car and headed off towards OPS, leaving Sam and Callen to investigate the crime-scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows guys! I really appreciate it and I hope you don't stop. I apologise for the grammar and punctual errors in the last chapter and I will re-read this many times to make sure that doesn't happen again. Oh yea… and… with the sex bit, I DEFINETELY meant sec and NOT sex. SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! I am going to be continuing this story so stay tuned! Thanks everyone!**

 **Keryl101**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Ahh" Eric groaned in pain. He reached for his forehead and rubbed his hand on it, trying to stop some of the pain. When he looked at his hand he saw some dry blood. As Eric tried to focus on his surroundings he noticed that his eyes couldn't focus on anything in particular. It was all blurry. He looked towards the ground and tried to search for his glasses when he felt something prick his skin. He had found his glasses but as he went to put them to his face when he realised how smashed they were. The rim of the glasses were only slightly bent and still wearable but the glass was close to shattered. He put them on anyway so that he could partially see. Eric looked around and saw the ground, walls and roof. Concrete. Everything was concrete – except a door in the corner that seemed to be made out of metal. He thought there were no windows in the room until he noticed where the miniscule amount of light as coming from that allowed him to just be able to see. There was a small rectangular steel-bared window close to the roof towards his left. As Eric's eyes adjusted to the small amount of light that the small window offered he noticed a shadowed figure in the corner of the fairly large room.

"Deeks?" Eric called out quietly. "Deeks? Is that you? Are you okay?" The slumped twitched slightly and it's faced submerged from the darkness. It was Deeks. It was DEFINETELY Deeks. His shaggy hair covered half of his face.

"Eric?" Deeks began to cough in an extremely hoarse voice before continuing. "Is 'at you?" he murmured. His head was ringing and he could feel the cold metal of handcuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Yea, I'm here. What happened?" Eric asked, unsure of how they both wound up in this situation. The last thing he remembered was seeing a hooded man ripping open the wardrobe he was hiding him and whacking him on the forehead with their gun.

"Ahhh" Deeks moaned as he attempted to move. "I don't know for sure. Went in to help you. Got compromised. Then got a smack to the back of the head and I'm assuming I have been out cold ever since."

"This isn't good Deeks" Eric admitted.

"I know. I know…" All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light from the window.

* * *

"What do we know so far?" Kensi asked Nell as she raced into OPS.

"Surrounding security cameras track the get-away van to a camera blind spot in the middle of LA in a dangerous and ell-known bikie gang's known hideout. The nearest camera see it go in, but don't see it come out." Nell answered her.

"Were there any other vehicles that exited the blind spot during the targeted time period?" Kensi asked.

"Yea three actually. All extremely tinted windows so we don't get a good look of the driver and two without license plates. One van and one charger. The other vehicle with a license plate was a motorbike registered to Jeremi Hetland. Male, 22 years and his address is on your phone. Callen and Sam will meet you there."

"Are we sure that he is related? I mean, couldn't you track the other two cars?" Kensi questioned.

"No, lost them both but I have Kaleidoscope running to see if it can find them."

"Thanks, I'm on it." She said as she left the room, nodding to Nell on her way out. Nell let out a huge sigh of worry. She hoped that they would be okay. She hoped that Eric would be okay.

* * *

The light that now light up the room was nearly blinding for the two hostages. Eric managed to shield his eyes with his hands but the only thing that Deeks could do was squeeze his eyes shut as hard as he could. He wondering why he was the one he ended up in cuffs instead of Eric when earlier he could have sworn that they were on him.

"Having fun boys?" a very bold and masculine voice boomed in from the window. It seemed that he didn't have an outstanding accent. Eric and Deeks heard loud shackling at the door. It was pushed open and a man wearing a professional suit walked in. He had a mask covering his face, keeping his true identity hidden.

"Names" he demanded as he casually strolled into the room, shutting the door behind him. The room was silent until he spoke again. "Quiet type are we? Well, I don't need your names anyway. Mr Eric Barthomelow Beale and Mr Martin A Deeks." The room stayed quiet. "Nothing? Not a, where'd you get this information or what do you want from us? Meh, I'm not very fond of questions anyway, I'll happily settle for some answers." The man's face grew to be very stern. He clapped twice and a big, buff and masked man wearing a singlet bolted straight in the door.

"Yes Lucifer?" the buff man asked as he stood silently near the open door in the room.

"Simon. Please grab me the tools that will be required."

"As you wish." And with that Simon left the room and it felt silent once again, but not for long.

"Tools..." Deeks thought out loud. "That doesn't sound very fun. Now Lucifer, you know what, Luci. Can I call you that? I'm gonna call you that. How about you tell us why the hell you brought us here?"

"Hehe. First things first," he began, "Mr Beale over here has something that I want. Something that I need. Where is it!?" he shouted right into Eric's face.

"I-I uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Eric pleaded.

"Oh but Mr Beale… you do. The 'Autumn Raven'."

* * *

Kensi pulled up at Jeremi's house and was shocked at the horrid site. His house was practically a shack. No windows, just boarded up holes in the wall, weeds growing out of the gutters and the grass was up to her knees. Callen and Sam pulled up behind her and she looked towards them.

"Find anything at Eric's?" she asked them.

"High amount of blood. Enough for them to still be alive, assuming it was Eric's. We are currently running it through though, just to double check." Sam said.

"We also found out that nearly all of the draws and cupboards in the house had been emptied onto the floor." Began Callen, "Whoever came for Eric knew what they were doing and where looking for something." Kensi and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Let's check out Jeremi." Kensi said as she turned and headed up the properties driveway. Closely tailed by Callen and Sam.

* * *

"Where did you hide it?" Lucifer questioned Eric.

"I can't, I-I won't. You'll never find it." Eric stated. Trying his best to sound brave and confident.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lucifer said with an evil smirk across his face. "Simon!" he called out, facing the door. Bursting through the door was Simon, with many different weapons or 'tools', on a nurses tray. From ground view they were hardly visible but Eric and Deeks knew what was coming. "Turn on the camera." Lucifer demanded. Simon grabbed a black camera from the table and placed in the corner of the room, near the roof. Allowing it to see the whole room, but only that back of the captures heads. Simon then walked over to Deeks with a large and thick chain. He attached the handcuffs together behind him, leaving him in a very vulnerable position. He then attached him the concrete floor via some hooks. Simon then bolted out of the room. Whilst he was gone, Deeks filled the silence.

"What's the 'Autumn Raven'? Why do you need it so badly?"

"The 'Autumn Raven' is a programme that Mr Beale here created a mere 3 and a half years ago. It was designed to control the direction and detonation schedule before they hit the shores in order to prevent any catastrophic damage. But, I found a much better use for it. See, with the 'Autumn Raven', I can take control over any nuclear weapons and make them detonate or head towards any destination of my choosing. Now, where is it!?" Eric turned his and looked away. Simon came bursting back through the door with more chains and two more sets of handcuffs. He proceeded over to Eric and handcuffed his feet, and his hands in front of him. He then used the chain to attach his arms to the ceiling with another hook. His feet were left to dangle.

"Hetty has it. You'll never get it." Eric said to Lucifer in defiance. Deeks began to chuckle, even though the situation seemed pretty bad. Eric looked over at him, very confused.

"Hetty, good old Hetty. You do realise your whole plan has officially gone down the drain. Right?" Deeks asked with the most suspicious smile covering his face.

"Oh yes, and how is that Mr Deeks?" Lucifer asked him curiously.

"Um, let me think. Oh yea that's right Luci. Because Eric just said that Hetty has the 'Autumn Raven' and that means that there is no way you are getting your dainty little fingers on it." Teased Deeks. An evil laugh came spilling out of Lucifer as he began to chuckle.

"Ms Henrietta Lange will not stop me." Lucifer began, "None of you will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so happy that you guys have been reviewing my story and I hope you continue so I can hear your thoughts, it means a lot to me. Please follow to stay tuned and favourite if you want me to continue the story. THANKS!**

 **Keryl101, xx**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucifer strolled towards Deeks and began to circle him. Deeks just glared at the man before turning to the ground. Lucifer nodded to Simon and the buff man made his way towards Eric. Securing a gag over his mouth and then doing the same to Deeks.

"Start the recording." Lucifer demanded. Simon made his way over to the camera. "And make sure that one of the goons travel to the other side of town before sending it. Don't want Mr Beale and Mr Deeks' friends to track our location now, do we?"

* * *

Sam knocked on the door with his fist.

"Hello? Mr Hetland? Anyone home?" Callen shouted. There was a small moment of silence whilst the team was awaiting a response from inside the shack. Kensi bent down onto her knees and began to pick the locked door. Whilst doing so, Callen heard a shutter from inside. He and Sam started walking around the house to see if there was another way in. A backdoor. An unlocked backdoor. Sam kicked it open and Callen began shouting once again, "NCIS Federal Agents!"

Meanwhile at the front of the place, Kensi had finished unlocking the door and she creaked it open. A gunshot ringed out before Kensi's scream filled the air. Callen and Sam raced over and spotted the target.

"Put your weapon down and get on your knees! Get on your knees!" Sam yelled at the man whilst Callen made his way over to Kensi. Blood was dripping down her arm. She had been shot and the bullet remained in her upper arm.

Callen put his finger onto his earpiece and began to speak, "Nell, we need a medic over here ASAP. Kensi's been shot."

"How is she?" Hetty asked the doctor.

"The surgery was successful so she'll be good to go tomorrow morning. But she'll need to take a break from work and take it easy for a while." Doctor Fairchild replied. The smirk that Hetty had just disappeared. She knew that keeping Kensi off work was going to be difficult. Or impossible.

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

Callen and Sam gave each other a nod before entering the interrogation room. The opened the door and went to the other side of the table to which Jeremi was sitting.

"Late last night two NCIS agents were kidnaped from one of their homes. Do you know anything about this?" Sam questioned him.

"What? A kidnapping? No, dude, you've got it all wrong. See, I was just trying to figure out a way to fill up my stash when the gang members tried to up the price on me. I said no and, honestly, I thought you guys were trying to get my money! I don't know anything about no kidnapping!" Jeremi pleaded with his hands in the praying position.

The room was silent for a few second before Callen broke the silence.

"You see, that's a pretty believable story. Except for the fact that your name isn't really Jeremi Hetland with no criminal record. It's Brad Hutchesson and are a wanted man. Murder, torturing, kidnapping and sexual abuse, just to name a few." Callen started. Brad's jaw was clenched and he began to sweat. "You are suspected of being a part of a secret criminal organisation, ran by somebody they call Lucifer. Ring any bells?" Brad hesitated before opening his mouth to speak.

"One of Lucifer's goons, they call him Simon, met up with me and I did some business for him."

"Does that 'business involve kidnapping two federal agents?" Sam interrogated.

"No. Not for me anyway. I've done assassinations of people hacking into their system, or common threats to their organisation. That's it."

"So you've just murdered people, no big deal." Sam sarcastically remarked. "How long is that sentence gonna be G?"

"Ah, that's a life sentence right there." Callen smirked as he said it. He put his hands on the table and became extremely serious. "That sentence can be majorly reduced if you were to help us locate our agents and take-down Lucifer and his organisation." Brad looked into Callen's eyes and nodded.

"What do I need to do?"

"Well…" Callen was about to continue but he heard Nell yelling through his earpiece, so did Sam. "Let me get back to you on that." Callen said with a smirk as he and Sam left the room.

"What is it Nell?" Sam asked through his earpiece just as her face appeared on the big screen.

"A video file has been sent directly to us. We need you two here. Kensi and Hetty will be here too."

"Isn't Kensi supposed to be in hospital?" Callen asked.

"Even Hetty couldn't hold her down." Nell said with a smile before hanging up. Callen and Sam exited the building, leaving Brad with some other agents, and got into the charger.

* * *

Callen and Sam darted up the staircase and made their way into OPS. Kensi, Hetty and Nell all glanced there way before looking at the big screen. A video began to play. There were two masked men standing in a concrete room. But none of them were really focused on that. They were focused on the two figure they could see tied up in the background. Deeks and Eric. The room was dead silent as everyone's eyes were fixed on the video.

"So we've found ourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't we Henrietta. And I haven't forgotten about the rest of you. Samuel, Kensi, Nell, Owen and G, G Callen. I just want one simple little thing. The 'Autumn Raven'. All Mr Beale over here has said, is that it is in your possession, Ms Lange." Lucifer smirked at the camera before strolling over to Eric. You could see the terror in his eyes as Simon made his way over to Deeks with a large whip with metal tips.

Deeks' jaw clenched tightly when Simon dealt the first lashing. It left a large red mark across Deeks' back and drew a small amount of blood. When the second whip hit him he couldn't help but realise a small gasp. The team watching were shocked and furious.

"Beale" Lucifer began, "Where is the 'Autumn Raven'!?" he finished by yelling straight into Eric's face.

"I uh, I won't say. I won't let you know, you'll never have it." Eric stated, looking away from Lucifer and towards Deeks who looking straight back at him.

The whip lashed down on Deeks back again, causing him shut his eyes to hold in the pain.

"You can make this all end Beale. The pain your friend is going through is all because of you. All you need to do is tell me where it is…" Lucifer taunted.

"Uhh excuse me?" Deeks interrupted and Lucifer looked like he was about to explode. "I do believe that your goon Simon here is the one holding the fricken whip. Not Eric." He teased.

"Shutup!" Simon shouted from behind him. Lucifer headed towards the nurses tray and picked up a needle filled with some kind of purple liquid. He stabbed it into Deeks leg and his screams filled the otherwise silent room…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is a short chapter! The end of the chapter indicates the end of the day too if anyone was wondering! I've been trying my best to post everyday or every second or third day. Remember I live in Australia so keep in mind the time-zones! Please review, follow and FAVOURITE. By favouriting my story it indicates to me that you want me to continue and you like what I do! Also thanks to all of the people listed at the en of this chapter who follow/have followed my story. Thankyou sooooo much to 'annette8' for being my first favouriter… I don't think that's a word, but oh well. Haha! Love you guys!**

 **-Keryl101, xx**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

Chapter 4

The NCIS team watched on in horror as Deeks screamed in pain by the needle that was just stabbed into his leg. As Lucifer injected the liquid into him, it felt like someone was shoving glass into his leg and he couldn't stop himself from screaming.

"What are you doing to him? What is that?" Eric questioned, his eyes wide with terror and fear.

"Oh, do you mean this purple stuff?" Lucifer taunted as raised is hand with only a small drop of the liquid remaining. "It's from a special type of berry that I got my hands on. Acokanthera oblongifolia has many uses, but this is my favourite." He stared down at Deeks with a grin. His head was tilted right back and he was panting heavily. Deeks screams mostly sounded frightened, but sometimes they got angry. Suddenly he let out a sudden screech.

"No!" He began to try to lash out of his handcuffs, causing his wrists to bleed. Eric knew what the drug was doing. It was making him hallucinate. Eric felt so guilty inside but he couldn't let them have what he was after, it was too dangerous in the wrong hands. And Lucifer's hands were definitely the wrong ones. Lucifer turned to the camera and gave it a stern look.

"Leave the hard-drive containing the 'Autumn Raven' with Ms Jones and send her to the Los Angeles Gawler plaza rooftop. We will bring these scum and make a trade. 1 o'clock on the dot, tomorrow. See you there."

The screen went black and the NCIS team came back into reality…

* * *

Deeks began to lose consciousness, and blood. The last thing he remembers was Lucifer laughing.

"Hehe."

"What is wrong with you?" Eric yelled as he asked. "They aren't gonna give it to you."

"And we aren't gonna give you to them." Lucifer grinned as he turned towards the door.

"What do you mean?!" Eric yelled with all of the strength he had left from dangling for so long.

"None of your concern Mr Beale. Sleep." Lucifer said as he and Simon exited the room. Shutting the door behind them. Eric saw their shadows walk by from the small window. All of a sudden there was no light left in the room. Eric felt cold and alone.

* * *

"We can't send Nell in." Sam said to the group.

"I agree, it's way too risky." Callen agreed.

"We don't exactly have a choice guys. If I don't go in and give it to them, we'll never get Eric and Deeks back. I'm going in." Nell stated.

"I'm coming with you." Said Kensi, raising her good arm.

"No, no way. You're injured. Sorry Kens but you'll have to sit this one out." Callen told her.

"But I have to help!"

"Ms Blye, your assistance will be needed her in OPS to monitor the camera that will be situated on Ms Jones' collar. Mr Callen, you'll be parked a few blocks from the plaza and will be following the tracking device the will be in the decoy hard-drive. Mr Hanna, you and Owen will be accompanying Ms Jones. To the deal and retrieving Mr Deeks and Mr Beale." Hetty notified the team.

"Wait, Nell can you locate the place where they sent the file?" Sam asked.

"Way ahead of you."Nell began to type furiously onto her keyboard. "It was sent from the same plaza that they want us to meet them at. Obviously not where they are keeping Deeks and Eric." Nell told them.

"Alright, we'll go get ready then." Sam nodded to Callen and Nell and they strode out of OPS.

* * *

 **Followers:**

 _BlondeLunaa_

 _Katy Cooper_

 _Serotonin2501_

 _annette8_

 _hubbleimage13_

 _jonesdeere88_

 _skateway_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that its 'taken' me so long to write this chapter. I am also sorry for that terrible pun. :) Enjoy!**

 **-Kez xx**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Deeks' eyelids slowly fluttered open after his deep sleep. Finally, he thought, the liquid has worn off. He gazed around the room and saw Eric, unconscious, still hanging next to him. He heard two sets of footsteps coming towards them. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the room and Eric jolted awake.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Lucifer shouted as he busted through the door. He strolled into the room like royalty wearing a tuxedo with the same mask still covering his face. "Are you ready to talk Mr Beale?"

Hearing Lucifer say 'Mr Beale' reminded him of Hetty, who always called him that. Hetty! Autumn Raven! Everything started to flood back into his head. Nell! The Meet! "What are you planning?" Eric questioned Lucifer.

"Oh! Well, you boys better get ready to do some travelling, because at 13:00 we will be meeting Ms Jones. I'm sure you remember that though Beale." A sadistic grin grew across Lucifer's face which made Eric cringe inside. Seeing the fear in his's eyes, Deeks decided to intervene.

"Okay, now I'm confused. What exactly did I miss, Luci?" Deeks taunted Lucifer. Mere seconds after finishing, Deeks copped a punched to the side of the face.

"Call me that again, and you'll cop more" Lucifer said whilst cracking his knuckles.

"What? Ohhh, you mean Luci?" Lucifer punched Deeks in the abdomen which caused him to groan in pain. Deeks bean panting heavily. Eric knew that he had been winded from the blow to the stomach.

"We better get going if we want to be on time." Explained Lucifer to his minions as he rubbed his hands together. "Seeya soon." He said in a playful tone as he looked at Deeks, still slightly panting. Lucifer's goons made their way over to Deeks first, as he was closest to the door. They put a flannel over his mouth and after a short struggle, Deeks collapsed-unconscious. They soon made their way over to Eric, the last thing he saw was Deeks' unconscious body next to him before everything went black.

* * *

"Nell, are you sure that you're up for this? We will all be nearby." Callen asked the very nervous-looking analyst.

"If this gets us Eric and Deeks back then, yes, I'm up for it." Nell replied.

"You'll be alright, we've got your back." Kensi said to her. Sam wasn't sure if Kensi was trying to convince Nell or herself. He thought that it might be a bit of both. The team soon headed off to the plaza for the meet…

* * *

Eric's eyelids fluttered open but his vision was blocked. All he could see was darkness. When all of his senses were awoken, he realised that he had some kind of fabric bag over his head. His hands were tied behind his back with, what he could tell, cold metal handcuffs, making him unable to move. Beale could feel the loud rumbling of an engine beneath his body as he lay on his side on a bumpy surface.

A large jolt in the car caused a screech to roar out and he felt the movement come to a stop. His body flew into something else making what he hit to groan.

"Deeks?" Eric began, "Deeks! DEEKS!"

"Beale?" a mustered voice replied. Yelling from unknown voices rang out and panic grew inside of Eric. A hand grabbed his arms from behind and pulled him up. Suddenly a large light through the fabric temporarily blinded him…

* * *

Sweat began to fall from Nell's forehead as she stood on the Gawler Plaza's rooftop in LA. She glanced down and her wrist, 12:57. Looking down at the parcel in her hand, she thought about Eric and his slightly awkward yet adorable smile and laugh. A large screech brought her out of her thoughts as a black, dark-windowed van slammed on the brakes around 100 meters away.

Two tall Caucasian men came out of the passenger and driver side doors at the front of the car, both wearing black and white suits and holding light machine guns with a strap over their shoulders. Followed by the back door of the van to swing open, three other men jumped down from the back; two Asian and one Caucasian.

Once out of the vehicle they turned and pulled out two men with their hand behind their backs and black bags over their heads. The group began to walk towards Nell, leaving one man back at the van.

Nell began talking to her team though her earpiece, "The van license plate is Zero, Tango, Queen, Charlie, Four, Six, Alpha."

Kensi was perched on the neighbouring building that was the same height as the plaza. She had her sniper ready and she was aiming it as they spoke. "I'm in position." Kensi stated.

"Roger that Kens." Said Callen. He and Sam were in a small room at the top of some stairs that was on the rooftop wearing NCIS vests and carrying their pistols.

The group of 4 men began walking slowly towards Nell as she was walking towards them. They all stopped in their tracks when they were about 10 meters apart.

One of the Asian men stepped forward, "The Autumn Raven." He put out his hand.

"How do I know that that's Beale and Deeks?" Nell questioned. A tall Caucasian man lifted the fabric off of Eric's face. The glaring sun caused him to squint, making it difficult for him to see. Nell gestured towards the other hostage. Another man removed the bag from his face to reveal Deeks' pale, dirty face. Unlike Eric, he was revealed not be squinting but to be unconscious. He lay in the enemy's arms still, his feet dragging on the ground.

"He's alive… just." Stated the Asian man who seemed to be the leader and the talker. Nell nodded and walked slowly to him. She handed him the parcel and carefully backed away. She only put around 7 meters between the group and her before a single gunshot rang out. Nell went down with a shrilling scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, I love to leave people hanging, have fun with that ending!**

 **-Kez, xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This isn't exactly a chapter, it's pretty much just a few paragraphs. I like to leave chapters on a cliff hanger so, I just couldn't resist. Have fun!**

 **-Keryl101, dream big.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: Los Angeles characters or anything like that, even though I wish I did because they are AWESOME! I just wrote this storyline using their characters and setting._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"NELL!" Eric shouted at the top of his lungs with his last remaining strength. He would've fallen to the ground if the man holding his wrist hadn't held him up. The group of men quickly started retreating to their van.

"Move, move, move!" yelled Callen to his team. He raced onto the open area of the rooftop with a group of agents - including Sam. Gunshots rang out in their direction but they were extremely hesitant to shoot back, they had Eric and Deeks in the line of fire. As Callen cautiously began making his way over to Nell, Sam led the other agents.

"Hold your fire! HOLD your fire!" Sam shouted. He put his finger to his earpiece, "Kensi, you got a shot?"

"I think I can hit two of them, but the leader we saw in the video isn't here." She said as she aimed her sniper rifle.

"Do it." Sam stated with all seriousness. A shot rang out, originating from Kensi's sniper, making the man holding Eric fall to the ground. This forced Eric to the ground aswell, he didn't have enough strength to stand. Kensi fired another bullet at another man near Eric, making him completely free.

"I can't get another clear shot, I'll hit Deeks!" Kensi yelled with a shaky voice.

"We need a medic!" Callen suddenly yelled, interrupting them. Once hearing G, Kensi dialled 911. Nell was struggling for breath and her chest was heaving of the ground when she attempted to breathe in. Callen ripped apart the shirt that Nell had been wearing to reveal an NCIS bullet-proof vest. The bullet that she had been shot with was stuck in the vest. Callen knew that something wasn't right with her lungs and she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He looked up just as the van was speeding away… with Deeks inside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies for not posting in a while but I've been very busy with sport and school, but I'll try to post weekly if I can. Also apologies for possible incorrect medical terms and things but I've done my best research so just keep in mind that I'm not a doctor!

-Keryl101

* * *

 _Still don't own NCIS LA, obviously._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The noises of the hospital filled Eric's ears. He couldn't concentrate. Everyone was running all around him but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Hey", Eric swung his head around to face Kensi, "How are you doing?" He analysed her face. She looked concerned and worried. Eric couldn't tell who for. Him, Nell… Deeks.

"Im, uh, I'm as fine as a person could be… ya know? I just" He began to ramble, "what if she cant recover, what if she is seriously hurt, she could even d-"

"Beale!" Eric quickly lost his voice as he looked to Kensi. "That is not going to happen. You of all people should know how strong Nell is. She'll get through this. You know she will." He nodded slowly and sat down with Kensi.

"Deeks will be fine too Kens." She stared off into the distance before looking to the floor.

"I hope so.. I really do. I just wish I could se him, you know?" suddenly Kensi sparked up. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I can see him! When you were both with him we could see both of you using a website. Maybe you could hack it or something so we can see if Deeks is okay!" Eric looked back at her, processing everything that she has said.

"I can give it a shot, I just need to get back to OPS."

"Eric, if you wanna stay to be with Nell then I totally understa-"

"No, Nell is safe, we need to get Deeks out of there. Let's go."

* * *

The van that Deeks was in suddenly came to a stop, jolting him awake. He tried to look for Beale, but he couldn't see anyone. Deeks concentrated on trying to remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered being dragged out into the bright sunlight. A gunshot. He remembered a gunshot. But that's about it. Did they shoot Beale? What about Kensi? Is she okay?

Suddenly the doors to the van's back doors were pulled open, causing Deeks to squint. Two men dragged him out from the back. As he was getting tugged toward a door he tried to look around, trying to catch a glimpse of something that could tell him where he might be when he saw it; a sign. The sign looked old and battered but it read: Cantbridge Autobody Shop.

This is it. This is the break he was looking for. He just needed them to turn on the camera and he could tell Kensi exactly where he is, or close by. He just hoped Kensi could get to him fast enough…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS LA or anything like that!

* * *

Taken

* * *

Chapter 8

"Alright, I'm almost in…" Eric informed Kensi and the others in OPS as he typed vigorously onto his keyboard. Kensi leant over his shoulder, watching on as confusing letters and numbers flashed on and off of the screen.

"Yes!" Eric jumped up in his chair with his arms in the air before turning to Kensi, Sam, Callen and Hetty and saying, "We got it. We can see through their camera before they have even posted anything. I back-traced the link and they are using an ordinary surveillance-style camera, but these guys decided to get one with its own internet chip. It can upload from anywhere with mobile service, just like phones."

"Can you trace it?" Callen asked.

"I'll give it a shot, it might take me a while though…"

"Just do what you can Eric." Sam finished.

A jolt of pain shot through Deeks' back as he was slammed into a metal chair. His hands were quickly locked in place, along with his ankles.

"What's your game plan here guys?", he asked his capturers. "You've lost.", a cheeky smile spread across his bloodied face as he looked around the room. He was back to where he was with Eric, the camera still in place.

As if he knew what his team was planning he stared at the camera when a little light appeared. Deeks began to tap.

Kensi silently stared at the screen, trying to pick up on anything that could assist their search.

"What's he doing with his hand?" Callen moved toward the large screen, pointing. He was tapping continuously but at alternating speeds. The group gathered around and watched on as Deeks was surrounded by a group of men.

After a moment of silence, Kensi spoke up, "Morse code. It's morse code." The groups heads snapped toward her. "C, Ca, Cant. B, Br, Brid, Bridge."

"Eric, run the search." Callen told him as Kensi turned to watch his computer.

"Okay so I have a list of buildings and companies with the Cantbridge in the name, but one caught my little eye." Beale continued, "Cantbridge Autobody shop was closed at the start of the month but, the owner, Ralph Godfrey, was reported missing last week. Still hasn't been found."

"Well I think we need to pay these men a little visit." Callen said as he and Sam left the room. Kensi made one last glance at the large screen before turning and following behind the boys, worry and determination filling her soul.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey everyone! So I know I've been gone for a while but I'm trying to get back into the swing of my writing again. This is only a short chapter but I really need to know if you guys want me to continue writing this story or not? Thanks! Also, any ideas for what should happened next is very welcomed!

-K


End file.
